Kawaii!
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Pein has turned the Akatsuki into kittens and sent them to Sakura. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Naming

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I am going to rate this M because of later chapters.**

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Naming**_

I'm so tired that mission was a hard one. At least Tsunade-sama gave me a week off to rest up. I just have to stop by the market to get some groceries and then I'll head home. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Hearing the call Sakura turns to the voice. Smiling gently Sakura greeted her teammate, "Oh hey Naruto-kun."

Once Naruto had caught up with her they began walking down the street. Finally Naruto spoke up, "How was your mission?" Smiling once again Sakura answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "It went well. I'm just tired now."

With a bright smile Naruto told her, "Okay you go home and get some rest and I'll see you later." With a nod of the head Sakura agreed telling him bye, "Okay Naruto-kun bye." Naruto said bye as well while throwing his arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug of which she returned.

* * *

After leaving Naruto Sakura made her way to where the Haruno clan's main house was. After she entered the front gate she looked up to see a box sitting on her front steps. With a shrug of her shoulders once again she made her way to her home. Once there Sakura sat down her groceries on the step next to the box so she could look to see what was in the box. When she opened the box she saw eleven kittens staring at her with wide eyes. With a squeal Sakura picked up the box and put it in her house then went and got her groceries and put them away.

* * *

After putting away the groceries Sakura made her way back to where she left the box of kittens sitting by her front door. With a sigh she decided to start naming them starting with a little tabby that started to rub onto her hand that was hanging in the box.

Smiling brightly Sakura spoke to the kitten, "Ok you are too cute let's see if you are a boy or girl. Ok you're a boy let's see what to name you." The kitten was a tabby with brown eyes. Starting at the kitten and tapping her chin with her index finger Sakura continued to think of what to name the kitten she held. Once she came up with a name she pulled him to her face with a smile, "I know what to call you; your name will be Tora because you look kind of like a tiger." Tora purred at his name and Sakura sat him down with a pat on the head.

She then turned back to the box to pick up another kitten. That is until an orange kitten jumped out the box and started to rub on her leg while purring. With a giggle Sakura decided to name that one next, "Ok I guess I'll name you next. Another boy ok let's see you're very loving." The orange kitten looked at her with his green eyes. With a sigh Sakura said, "There is only one name I can think of for you Suki meaning love." The kitten purred and once she placed him on the floor he went and sat down beside Tora.

Sakura turned back to the box and immediately spotted a beautiful kitten that had blonde fur. She pulled that one out of the box while saying, "Ok your next you have got to be a girl with that pretty blonde fur and those big blue eyes. Oh I guess I was wrong you are a boy." The kitten just glared at her. Sakura huffed at the kitten, "Hey don't look at me like that. I think I'll name you Kin meaning gold because of your fur." Kin just hoped down and went over by the other two.

Reaching back into the box without looking Sakura grabbed another kitten hearing a hiss she turned to look at the kitten she grabbed. Glaring at the kitten Sakura said, "Ok you're a boy too and don't hiss at me. I'll name you Gin meaning silver like your fur." Gin just glared at her with his violet eyes. Sakura put him down next to the other three.

She looked in the box and picked a blue kitten with light blue eyes up out of the box, "Wow a blue kitten didn't see that coming. A boy as well I'll name you Mizu meaning water because your fur and eyes are the same color as water." Mizu just went over to the others.

Sakura picked up the kitten that seemed to be arguing with itself. It was another boy she examined him for a bit. This kitten was split right down the middle half white and half black with golden eyes. Finally coming to a decision she told the kitten, "I'll name you Heki meaning split because you seems to have a split personality." Heki smiled and jumped down with the rest.

Sakura then picked up the solid white kitten that had purple eyes. It was another boy she announced, "I'll name you Yuki meaning snow because your fur is as white as the snow." She sat Yuki down with the rest of the kittens.

Sakura went to pick up the one that's brown with black strips and green eyes and it hissed and tried to scratch her. "Alright you that's enough of that." She then proceeded to pick him up by the scruff of his neck. "You're a boy too so I'll name you Aoi meaning green because of your eyes." Aoi just glared at her when she sat him with the rest.

Sakura looked back into the box; she had three more to go. Picking up a blood red kitten with light brown eyes, she saw that it was a boy as well. "Another boy I'll name you Chi meaning blood because your fur is blood red." Chi just went to sit by the others.

She picked up the last two kittens, both of which were black; however, one had red eyes while the other had black. They both just glared at her. "Ok both boys. You're going to be Yoru meaning night because your fur is dark as night and those red eyes are just so pretty. You are going to be Kage meaning shadow because your solid black including your eyes." She sat them down with the rest of the kittens and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2: Changed Feelings

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Changed Feelings**_

Sakura went into the kitchen to prepare the kittens some food and then make hers. Sakura walked back into the living room with the food and water. She put food and water dishes down for each kitten then went back into the kitchen to get her own. Once the kittens finished the food Sakura picked up all of the dishes and washed them. Smiling brightly Sakura turned to the kittens exclaiming, "Ok who's ready for a bath?" All the kittens snapped their heads to look at Sakura with wide eyes.

_Everyone's in thought:_

_Gin/Hidan was grinning like the Cheshire cat while having a slight nose bleed, "Oh hell fucking yeah I think I'm going to like this bitch!"_ _Yoru/Itachi looked like he had raised an eyebrow, "Hn this could be interesting."_ _Mizu/Kisame shook his head, "One very hot chick and eleven sex deprived men this is going to be fun."_ _Tora/Tobi was bouncing around, "Tobi is a good boy."_ _Kin/Deidara also had a nose bleed grinning just like Gin/Hidan, "She has a huge rack and I get to see it I can die a happy man."_ _Chi/Sasori just did a kitty shrug, "She has already killed me once but she doesn't know it's me now. I'm going to have fun messing with her."_ _Aoi/Kakuzu was doing a type of kitty grumble, "I wonder how much money she has?"_ _Heki/Zetsu was arguing with himself, "This is not good. __**What the fuck do you mean we get to see a hot bitch naked? **__It's not right she doesn't know who we are. __**Who cares**__?"_ _Yuki/Suigetsu was purring in relief, "Finally I get to get in some water and the fact that she will be in it too is fun."_ _Suki/Jugo was slightly panicking, "She is sweet I need to hide that way I won't see her naked. It's not right to take advantage of her kindness."_ _Kage/Sasuke was in complete freak out mode, "Oh fuck how the hell am I going to get out of this."_ _Sakura stood there staring at them, "Why are all them looking at me like that it's like they are in shock."_

* * *

A knock at the door snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. She made her way to the door calling out that she was coming so they would stop knocking. She opened the door and there stood her team so she greeted them with a smile while letting them into her home, "Hey Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, and Kakashi-sensei." They all greeted her as they made their way to her living room couch. Sakura shut the door and sat on the floor with the kittens.

Naruto took first notice of the kittens surrounding Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan when did you get kittens?" She looked at him and gave a shrug explaining, "They were on my door step when I got home." Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her, "Did they have a note with them?" Sakura answered him along with shaking her head, "No I'm not worried about it. I'll take care of them they're all just so cute."

Naruto shoulders slumped in defeat, "Sakura-chan you know Tsunade-sama is calling off the search to bring back Sasuke-teme." Sakura looked at him for a moment, then with a sigh she told him why, "Naruto-kun I'm the one that told her to." Naruto's eyes widened immediately as he choked out, "What why?"

Sakura shot him a glare, "Because baka if the stupid damn teme wanted to be here he would be. I'm done hurting over him Naruto-kun and you should move on too." Naruto eyes still wide exclaimed, "Sakura-chan how can you say that?" Sakura gave him a sad smile, "Naruto-kun can we please just drop this now? You know I don't like to talk about the teme." Naruto not wanting to upset her or make her angry dropped it with a sigh. _Sasuke was flabbergasted as he got lost in his thoughts, "How can she say those things about me? Did I hurt her that much when I left? Can I fix this or will she hate me for the rest of our lives."_

Kakashi took in the tense atmosphere and spoke up, "Well now you two fought the entire time we were here and now it's late so I'm going to head home." Sakura grinned at him knowingly, "Don't you mean you're going to read your perverted book?" Kakashi gasped and looked at her in mock hurt, "Sakura-san how could you think that?" Sakura just rolled her eyes with a giggle at her sensei's antics.

Sai smirked at her, "I'm going to see you later ugly." Sakura screamed at him while jumping up, "SAI-KUN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Before she could get her hands on Sai he was gone along with Kakashi. Naruto grinned at her and began making his way to the door, "Well I guess I better go now too Hinata-chan is probably wondering where I am. See you later Sakura-chan." Sakura gave him a happy smile, "Yeah you too Naruto-kun. Oh and Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to face her, "Yes Sakura-chan?" Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug, "Try to move on from the teme and be happy. You have a family with Hinata-chan now so set your mind on that." Naruto wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame and agreed to try. Happy that she got at least that much Sakura bid him a good-night. Closing her door after Naruto gave her a wave and left.

* * *

Sakura sighed and turned to the kittens, "Well I guess you guys won't get a bath until tomorrow." Every kitten except for Kage/Sasuke, Suki/Jugo, and Heki/Zetsu's white half groaned in disappointment. Sakura walked down the hall to go to bed. Sakura decided to take a bath in the morning when she woke up. She hopped into her bed with eleven kittens following her.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No Bath Time!

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Oh No Bath Time**_

Sakura woke up with eleven kittens spread out all over her bed except for Tora/Tobi he was curled up on her stomach. She picked him up and set him aside so she could stretch the sleep from her limbs. Once she was done stretching she decided it was a good time to get a bat and give one to the kittens. She picked up a box and put all the kittens in then made her way to her bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door and sat the box down so none of them could get out. She looked into the box with a grin, "Ok little ones it's time for a bath now."

_Kitten's thoughts:_

_Gin/Hiden was drooling in excitement, "Oh fuck yeah!"_ _Yoru/Itachi, Mizu/Kisame, Kin/Deidara, Chi/Sasori, and Yuki/Suigetsu just stared at her thinking it was about time._ _Tora/Tobi was bouncing up and down again, "Tobi is a good boy."_ _Aoi/Kakuzu was contemplating what he would do if he could even get to her money, "It doesn't really matter how much money she has how am I supposed to spend it I'm a kitten. I have to think more on how I will go about this."_ _Suki/Jugo and Kage/Sasuke where both freaking out trying to get out of the box to get away. Heki/Zetsu was once again arguing with himself with what he should do._

Sakura turned on the water and stripped all of her clothes off which got all of the kitten's attention. Suki/Jugo, Kage/Sasuke, Tora/Tobi and Heki/Zetsu all tried to cover their eyes so they wouldn't see her but the others were starring and drooling even Aoi/Kakuzu stopped thinking about money to check out the naked woman in front of him. Sakura got into the tub turned off the water and pulled the box over to her. She started to pick up the kittens two at a time and soon had all of them in the tub with her. Not long after they were all in the tub Sakura heard a lot of poofs and the bathroom filled with smoke.

* * *

Sakura screeched, "What the hell is going on?" After the smoke cleared that's when she noticed that there were eleven fully grown and fully naked men in her tub with her. Sakura screamed while jumping out of the tub and threw a towel around her body. She turned back to the tub and demanded, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Itachi sighed and gave the command, "Someone get ahold of her before she gets away." Kisame jumped towards her saying he's got her. Sakura screamed at him to let her go while pulling her fist back to deliver a bone crunching punch that sent Kisame through the wall.

Itachi sighed and gave her a glare telling her in a calm voice, "Calm down and let us explain what is going on." Sakura glared right back and spat, "Why the hell should I? I don't want to be anywhere near you or your fucking teme of a brother."

Sasori decided to put an end to the foolishness plus he wanted to see her reaction to him being alive once more. So he spoke up, "Fine then I will explain it to you." Sakura's eyes widen at that voice, and then narrowed as she asked in a deathly calm voice, "What your alive that can't be I killed you myself." Sasori smirked at her reaction, "I will explain everything to you if you will just calm down." Sakura agreed to calm down for the moment. However, she was still cautious of them and watched each one with narrowed eyes.

Kisame was now climbing back through the wall that Sakura punched him through. That's when she noticed that they were all still naked and so she screamed, "HOW ABOUT COVER THE FUCK UP!" They all quickly got towels and wrapped them around their waists. With a sigh and rubbing her temples in the process trying to relieve the headache she had acquired, "Ok go in the living room I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be in there."

* * *

They all went in the living room so Sakura could get dressed she then found some of her father's old pants and took them to all of the males. After handing each one a pair of pants she sat in a chair in her living room. She set her eyes on Sasori, "Ok now explain how you are alive, why you are kittens, why you were sent to me, why is Itachi alive and why is the teme with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Answers**_

Once all of the guys were dressed they all sat around her living room. The only one that seemed to have disappeared is Itachi but she would worry about that after she got answers. She turned to Sasori with narrowed eyes and growled, "Ok Sasori start talking." Sasori sighed and decided that he better go ahead and answer her questions before she freaked out again. "Ok for your first question I had taught Deidara a jutsu that would bring me back to life but as a human that is why I'm alive." Sakura nodded her head in understanding to his first answer.

Sasori was completely blunt with his next answer, "We don't know why we are kittens or why we were sent to you." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "That's a little weird but I'll hold off on more questions until you finish." Sasori nodded his head and continued, "Ok Itachi is alive because of the same jutsu used on me. Sasuke did kill him but we brought him back. As for Sasuke he joined the Akatsuki after he killed Itachi. Once we brought Itachi back he and Sasuke spoke in private and have been actually acting like brothers."

Sakura eyes widen at that, "Ok that is just a little creepy to me. Did you know that you would turn back when you touched the water?" Sasori gave her a look that clearly said that he thought she was crazy, "Of course we didn't if we did do you think we would've let you put us in water." Sakura nodded her head agreeing with him, "You do have a point there."

Just as Sakura was about to ask another question Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, Tobi, and Suigetsu all turned back into kittens.

Deidara sighed and spoke up, "Maybe I can answer some of your questions Sakura-chan." Looking around her again and still not seeing Itachi Sakura looked back to Deidara and asked, "Ok but first where did Itachi go there are only nine kittens here and you?"

Itachi called out I'm here while walking back into the living room painting his nails with Sakura's black nail polish. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she yelled at him in a voice that promised death, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like?" Sakura just growled at him then turned back to Deidara, "Ok so what is the last thing you remember Deidara?"

* * *

Flash back/Deidara explaining:

Well leader called us all for a meeting right before it happened. As you know everyone in the Akatsuki wears black nail polish, he ordered us to remove it before we were to attend the meeting. All of the Akatsuki were in the meeting hall everyone got really dizzy and I assume passed out. We all woke up in the box and the first thing we saw was you. That is all I can remember.

End Flash back/ explanation.

* * *

Sakura tapped her chin in thought, "Sounds like your leader is the one that did this to you." As Sakura was saying this Deidara turned back into a kitten and sat on the floor with the others at Sakura's feet well except for Tobi he was in her lap. Itachi spoke up agreeing with her insight, "Indeed it does sound like leader did this to us but we don't know how to change back or stay in our human forms."

_Sakura looked to the floor while thinking, "I really do hate him but he is the only one left human at the moment and he's pretty smart so maybe we can figure something out."_ So with a sigh she looked at him. Her eyes widened when she came to a realization, "Hey wait your completely dry why are you still in your human form?" Itachi shrugged but decided to tell her his thoughts on the matter, "I don't know but I do have an idea." Sakura nodded her head for him to continue. Itachi looked to the kittens then back to her, "First let's see if the water will turn the others back if not we will try my idea."

* * *

Sakura went and got a towel and went to the kitchen sink to wet the kitten's heads to see if they would turn back. She called out form the kitchen, "Itachi it isn't working what now?" Itachi came into the kitchen, "I believe it has to do with our nails. I think we need to paint their nails to turn them back. It appears that the water only worked once."

Sakura nodded agreeing with him, "That would seem so but first let me put up a special justu up around the house that will hide your chakra from everyone else." Itachi looked at her with wide eyes, "Won't that use up your chakra?" Sakura smirked at him, "No this is a special jutsu that only I can use and it won't take any of my chakra and I can leave it up as long as I want." Itachi smirked and nodded to her, "Very well then do it." Sakura made the hand signs to put up the barrier.

* * *

Once done Sakura gave a nod, "Ok let's paint their nails." They started to paint the kitten's nails as soon as they were done with one nail they turned back to their human forms. Hidan growled out, "I hate being a fucking cat I'm glad that you and the bitch figured out how to keep us fucking humans." Sakura's eye twitched, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"


	5. Chapter 5: Help or Not

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Help or Not**_

Hidan looked at her like she was stupid, "I said I hate being a fucking cat I'm glad that you and the bitch figured out how to keep us fucking humans. Did you hear me that time bitch?" Sakura glared at him, "Oh I heard you load and clear." Sakura then proceeded to beat the fuck out of Hidan. Sasori sighed watching the scene unfold, "Why did you have to call her a bitch Hidan? All you succeeded in doing is pissing her off." Deidara smirked, "I don't think he can hear you Sasori I believe he is unconscious at the moment." With a nod Sasori agreed, "I believe you are correct."

Sakura growled while holding out her hand, "Someone get me the nail polish remover this jerk is going back to being a kitten until I change my mind." As if on cue Tobi came running back into the living room with the nail polish remover. Tobi bounced over yelling happily, "Sakura-chan Tobi got it for you. Tobi is a good boy." Sakura smiled gently at him, "Thank you Tobi and you are a very good boy." She then proceeded to remove the nail polish from Hidan's unconscious body. When she got the last bit off he poofed back into a kitten she grabbed the box she found them in and put him in it.

* * *

Sasori sighed, "Now that you have taken care of that maybe we can talk about how to fix this." Sakura glared at him and said in a snippy voice, "Why I could just turn you in a be done with it quite frankly the only one hear that I've never met before but seems to be a total sweetheart in a childish way is Tobi. Other than that I don't know half of you and I can't stand the Uchihas so give me one good reason why I should help."

Sasori smiled at her, "You are kind that's why you know it wouldn't be right to take advantage of this while we are weak. You know it would be better to give us a fighting chance."

Sakura sighed in resignation, "That is true but from what I've heard about what has happened to all of you the only thing I can think of is either this is a forbidden jutsu or one that someone has created. No matter which though there is probably no way for me to fix it." Sasori hated to plead but he did, "Well can you at least help us until we can figure something out?" Sakura looked around the room and sighed, "I'll have to think about it let me sleep on it and then I'll let you know."

Sasori nodded his head and smiled at her, "That is all we are asking of you Sakura-chan. By the way where are we going to sleep?" Sakura smiled and happily said, "Well as you can see my house is quiet big I have five extra bedrooms and two extra bathrooms. All of the bedrooms are on the second floor along with one of the bathrooms the other is down here. This will come in handy if I decide to help you because if someone comes over you can all stay upstairs and be silent while they are here."

Sasori nodded his head in agreement, "That is agreeable since it is your house I believe who sleeps in which room should be left up to you." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Ok let's decide who will sleep where and then I'll show you to the rooms."

Kakuzu spoke up then, "What about Hidan?" Sakura glared at the kitten, "I may turn him back before nightfall." Kakuzu nodded his head in acceptance.

Sakura sighed and began listing off the sleeping arrangements, "Ok the sleeping arrangements will go like this: Sasori and Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi, Itachi and Kisame, and the last room will go to the teme, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Is that to everyone's liking?" Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement. With a nod Sakura started up the stairs, "Ok everyone lets go upstairs so I can show you which rooms you will be in."

* * *

They all followed Sakura upstairs with Kakuzu carrying Hidan so Sakura wouldn't kill him she was still pretty pissed about the bitch comment.

Sakura began pointing out the rooms once they made it to the second floor, "Ok there are three rooms on each side of the hall with the bathroom at the end. First Sasori and Deidara will be in this room which is right beside mine. Second Itachi and Kisame will be in this room on the other side of mine. Third Kakuzu and Hidan will be in the room across from Itachi and Kisame. The teme, Suigetsu, and Jugo will be in the room across from me. Finally Zetsu and Tobi will be in the room across from Sasori and Deidara. Dose everyone have that?" They all nodded, with a nod of her head happy they all got what she said she called to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's head snapped in her direction, "Yes Sakura-chan." With a sigh Sakura asked, "Can you please hand me Hidan?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes a bit, "You're not going to kill him are you?" Sakura chuckled, "No I promise I won't." Kakuzu nodded hesitantly while handing Hidan over to her.

Sakura glared at Hidan, "Ok Hidan I know you can understand me so nod your head if you get what I'm going to say. You will refrain from using any obscene langue when I turn you back otherwise I will beat the living dog shit out of you and then turn you back into a kitten. Do you understand me?" _Hidan was a bit afraid of her, "This is one crazy bitch but I won't tell her that out loud anymore. I'd rather keep my mouth shut then be a fucking kitten again."_ Hidan nodded his head that he understood.

* * *

Satisfied Sakura went back down stairs while the guys examined their rooms. Sakura painted all of Hidan's nails once again even though he turned human after the first nail, "Do you remember what room I said you would be in?" Hidan nodded his head. Sakura nodded and told him, "Ok go ahead up so you can check it out." Hidan went upstairs to see his room and left Sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

_Sakura's thoughts, "I don't really know what to do about this situation. Although they are right that I'm too kind to turn them in when they can't fight back. They're criminals though and if I get caught doing this I'll be seen as a traitor to the village. I'm just so confused if it was just the others I would turn them in in a heartbeat but Tobi is so sweet he's just like a child. I don't even understand why he's with them. Sasuke I had just gotten over and now this I don't know if I can handle this. I mean we are going to be in the same house for I don't know how long. I mean he came back used me for his pleasure and then left again this is the first time I've seen him in five years since that night. I've made up my mind though I will help them but what will I tell Ai when she gets back from Hinata-chan's house tomorrow. I guess I'll just figure that part out when it happens. I'll have to explain a few things but I think I can handle it. I will tell them all in the morning my decision and then I'll need to handle things with Ai."_


	6. Chapter 6: Ai's Home

_**I do not own Naruto**_

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Ai's home**_

Sakura awoke well before the sun had risen. She sat on her bed thinking,_ "Well I had better go ahead and wake them all up and explain a few things that will take place today."_ She got out of bed got dressed then proceeded to knock on all of the guys bedroom doors and tell them to meet her in the living room. She told them that she needed to discuss some things with them. Once that was done she got lost in her thoughts again as she went down stairs to wait for all of them to come down. _"I have just before lunch time to get this done with so now is the perfect time to handle it." _It took about twenty minutes before all of them were seated in the living room.

* * *

Sasori was the first to speak, "What is it that you need to talk to us about Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at each of them and answered, "I have decided that I will help you but there is a matter that needs to be handled now." Deidara tilted his head curiously at her, "What's wrong has something happened?"

Sakura sighed, "No nothing has happened. At about eleven I'll need all of you to stay in yours rooms and be silent until I say otherwise." Hidan glared at her, "Why the fuck do we have to do that?"

Sakura glared right back and snapped, "Because Hinata-chan is bringing Ai-chan home today." Sasori rose an eyebrow and asked, "Does this Ai-chan live here with you?" Sakura sighed and with a nod spoke, "Yes she does and one other thing Hidan you will not be able to use fowl words when she comes home."

Hidan growled, "What the hell you can't tell me what the fuck I can and can't say. Why the fuck should I watch my mouth?" Sakura snapped and stood up yelling at him, "Because she is only five years old and I don't want my daughter to pick up those types of words!" Every male in the house just shut up and locked their gaze on Sakura.

_Sasuke was speechless, "She has a child there is no way. Did she move on? Who is the father? I have to know this isn't right. She was meant to be with me and only me."_

Sasuke ground out, "Who is the father and does he live here as well?"

Sakura sighed, "Who the father is none of your concern teme and no the father does not live here. He doesn't even know he has a child he left before I found out. So will all of you refrain from using fowl words and try not to scare her?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Yes we will do what we can to help."

Sakura nodded grateful of there agreement, "Thank you, now how about we get breakfast." Sakura got up and went to make breakfast for all of them. The guys went back upstairs to wait until it was done.

* * *

Right before Sakura finished cooking there was a knock at the door_, "I wonder who that could be it's too early for Hinata-chan."_ Sakura called out as she made her way to the door, "Hold on I'm coming." Sakura opened the door and to her surprise it was Hinata and Ai. Ai launched herself at her mother, "MOMMY!" Sakura smiled and picked her up, "Hey sweetheart your home early." Hinata smiled in apology, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan but Naruto-kun and I have just gotten a mission and have to leave as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded her head smiling at her friend, "Oh that's fine Hinata-chan you two just be careful ok." Hinata smiled and said, "We will and I'll see you when we get back." Sakura nodded, "Ok bye Hinata-chan." Ai chirped from Sakura's arms, "Bye Aunt Hinata."

Hinata gave Ai a big hug then told the both of them good bye. After she was gone Sakura took Ai to sit down in the living room to tell her about what has happened.

Sakura put on her serious face before speaking, "Sweetie I need to talk to you about something very important but it has to be a secret between just us ok."

Ai was immediately at attention in front of her mother._ "I've never seen mommy this serious before except when I asked about my daddy. I need to pay close attention to what she says."_ "Ok mommy I'm ready and I won't tell anyone I promise."

Sakura sighed and began, "Ok sweetheart we have some people staying with us but like I said you can't tell anyone it stays between us."

Ai tilted her head to the said and asked curiously, "Why mommy is something wrong?" Sakura sighed and explained, "Well yes and no. Do you remember the people that I told you about the Akatsuki?"

Ai nodded her head. Sakura continued, "Ok that's good well those are the people that are staying with us. They need my help." Ai's eyes widened in fear, "Are you sure it's safe mommy?" Sakura smiled gently at her, "Yes it's safe but if anyone found out mommy would be in a lot of trouble." Ai nodded her understanding. Sakura smiled, "Are you ready to meet them then?" Ai gave another nod. Sakura took Ai's hand and lead her upstairs.

* * *

As they went up the stairs Sakura thought_, "I'll get Tobi to gather all of them up and get them to come down stairs that would be a little easier on me."_ Sakura knocked on the door to the room where Tobi slept. Tobi opened the door. Tobi bounced and said, "Sakura-chan can Tobi help with something?" Sakura smiled at him and told him what she needed, "Yes Tobi I need you to get everyone to come downstairs so they can meet Ai." Tobi nodded enthusiastically, "Tobi can do that. Tobi is a good boy." Sakura thanked him and along with Ai went back downstairs to wait for all of them to come down. It took about ten minutes and they were all seated in the living room.

* * *

Sakura looked at them, "Ok I would like you all to meet my daughter Ai." Everyone smiled at her and greeted her. Ai stayed hidden behind her mother and told them all hello. Sakura began pointing to each of the males as she spoke, "Ok Ai this is Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Suigetsu, Jugo, Itachi, and Sasuke."

Sasuke was staring in shock at Ai._ "Ai looks just like me. She could be mine she's about the right age. I mean I did come back five years ago and sleep with Sakura. Of course I left before she woke up." _

Sasuke stood up and looked at Sakura, "Sakura can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Sakura's eyes widened_, "Oh shit I didn't count in the fact that Ai looks just like Sasuke. Shit now what am I going to do. I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth."_

Sakura sighed and spoke, "There is no need to talk to me in private Sasuke I know what you want to ask. The answer is yes she's your daughter." Everyone's eyes widen at that particular fact. Ai smiled brightly blinking shyly at Sasuke, "He's my daddy." Itachi chuckled, "It seems that you started to rebuild the clan without even knowing it Sasuke." Sasuke was in shock, "I don't know what to say."


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

_**I would like to thank Dissolution for bringing it to my attention that my story's plot is like the plot to Take It or Leave It by Fallacy and Aelibia and I would like to give credit to Fallacy and Aelibia for this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Caught**_

Four months later:

Sakura discussed some information to the guys that she had found out about the jutsu they were put under. Sasori smiled at her, "So you believe you found a way to get the jutsu off of us?" Sakura nodded her head, "I believe I found a way but it would not be safe to do it in the village."

Sasori nodded in understanding, "I understand so what do you propose that we do?" Sakura sighed and her shoulders slumped as she answered, "I'm not sure that's the one thing that has been giving me a hard time."

Sasori sighed and looked at her sadly, "We don't want you to get caught while helping us. It would put you and Ai in danger and with all you have done for us that is the last thing we want to do." Sakura smiled at him, "I know and I thank you for that." They all sat around contemplating what to do so that Sakura wouldn't be caught helping them.

* * *

Just as Sakura was about to say something else the front door flew open, "Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh shit." The person walked into the room and froze in there steps. Sakura looked at them with wide fearful eyes, "Naruto what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto gasped then yelled, "What the hell are the Akatsuki doing in your house and Sasuke-teme?" Sakura looked at him trying to explain, "Naruto I-" But before she could finish her sentence Naruto was gone.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh shit we have to get you out of here he is going to report this." Sasori immediately went into action giving out orders, "Everyone grab what you can we have to go now! Sakura-chan you and Ai-chan are going to come with us."

Sakura stuttered, "I-I-I ca-can't l-leave" with tears coming to her eyes. Sasuke yelled, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU TWO HERE TO BE PUNISHED FOR HELPING US! NOW DO I HAVE TO KNOCK YOU OUT TO TAKE YOU WITH US OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME ON YOUR OWN?"

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and whispered softly, "Sasuke I'll come on my own." Everyone was ready to go. Deidara spoke up looking around frantically, "We have everything we need." Sakura gasped, "How will we get out of the village though?"

Itachi spoke up getting ready to take the lead, "Follow me I know a way and we can hide in one of the abandon Akatsuki bases." They left Sakura's house to following Itachi out of the village and to safety.

* * *

_Sakura was lost in her thoughts as they were running away, "What the hell am I doing? This is going to be a hard life for Ai but I can't leave her in the village. What will they do to us once I break the jutsu on them though? Will they kill us or put us out on our own."_

Sasuke looked at her having an idea of what she was thinking, "Sakura-chan you have nothing to worry about." Sakura's head snapped up to look at him, "What do you mean?" Itachi chuckled, "We all know what you're thinking Sakura-chan."

Sasori smiled at her reassuringly, "We would never do anything to you or Ai-chan." Zetsu looked at her and smiled, "You saved us, cared for us, and now you think you know how to break the jutsu on us. We are forever in your debt."

Deidara spoke up then, "Once this is all over it will be us who will take care of the two of you." Sakura looked at all of them with tears in her eyes, "Thank you all so much."

* * *

With all that had happened that day Sakura was completely drained. Ai who was being carried by Sasuke is the one that saw her fall.

Ai screamed, "MOMMY!" Everyone turned to see Sakura passed out on the ground. Itachi patted Ai's head to reassure her, "She's fine she's just drained by today's events. Kisame could you carry her. We should be at the base soon." Kisame nodded and picked Sakura up and they continued on their way.

* * *

_Sakura's dream:_

_Sakura, "I'm so happy the guys kept their promise to keep Ai and I safe. They have been taking really good care of us. Even though their leader came back and put them all back under his service. I'm now a part of the Akatsuki and everyone has been training Ai in everything they know. Sasuke and I decided to stay friends and not have a relationship although I have a relationship with all of them except for the leader."_

_Ai ran towards her yelling, "Mommy."_ _Sakura smiled at her, "Yes sweetie what is it?"_ _Ai smiled and bounced from foot to foot, "I just defeated Uncle Itachi."_ _Sakura smiled at her, "That's good sweetheart you're getting very strong I'm proud of you."_ _A twig snapped behind Sakura and she jumped to a defensive stance immediately._

_Sakura glared into the woods, "Who's there and what do you want."_ _The person stepped out of the forest._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun?"_ _Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, "Sakura-chan you're alive."_ _Sakura glared at him, "Of course I am. What are you doing here?"_ _Naruto smiled sadly at her, "I'm not here to fight I can promise you that."_ _Sakura still in a defensive stance spoke, "I don't know that for sure Naruto. After all you're the one who reported what was going on and the reason Ai and I had to leave the village."_

_Naruto's shoulders slumped, "I know and I'm sorry. After you left things started to go downhill for me. Everyone started to hate me and a few days ago they chased me out of the village."_ _That's when Sakura noticed all of the injuries Naruto had._

_Sakura rushed to him, "I believe you Naruto. I can see that you've been badly injured. I'll tell you now though if you do anything to hurt my family I will not hesitate to kill you."_ _Naruto nodded, "I understand. Do you think they'll let me join the Akatsuki?"_

_Itachi had made it to them by now, "I don't believe there will be a problem with that."_ _Sakura looked at him, "Itachi when did you get here?"_ _Itachi smiled at her, "When Naruto began to explain what has happened to him. Go ahead and heal him Sakura-chan."_

_After all was said Sakura healed all of Naruto's injuries and they took him back to the base. Naruto was accepted into the Akatsuki._ _Sakura smiled finally feeling complete, "My family is now complete I now have Naruto and Sasuke back as well as the whole Akatsuki to take care of me and Ai."_

_Ai smiled and looked at Sakura hope shining in her eyes, "Mommy is Uncle Naruto going to live with us now?"_ _Sakura smiled at her, "Yes sweetheart."_ _Ai jumped up happily, "I get my Uncle Naruto back. Do you think he will be happy with how I've improved in my training?" Sakura chuckled at her, "I'm sure he will be sweetheart."_

Sakura woke up in a room.

* * *

Sakura looked around and asked, "Where am I?" Sasuke walked to her side, "Your safe in the base." Sakura sighed in relief, "Ok where is Ai?" Sasuke smiled at her, "She's playing with the others. So you figured out how to break the justu?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes I have." Sasuke looked at her expectantly, "Well how do we break it?"

Sakura sighed, "I'd rather tell all of you without Ai present and I don't think any of you will like what I have to say because I don't even like it that much." Sasuke nodded his understanding and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke spotted Ai and walked over to her placing a hand on her head, "Ai do you think you can go in the room that I showed you would be yours for a little while mommy needs to talk to us about something." Ai smiled brightly hugged his leg and said, "Ok daddy" then ran out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke looked at everyone and announced, "Sakura-chan has figured out how to break the jutsu on us but she doesn't think we will like what she has to say because she doesn't like it that much." Everyone sat down and waited for Sakura to speak.

Sakura sighed and began to explain, "Ok we were all wondering why you all were sent to me. I now know why. I'm the only one that can break this Jutsu and if I had to break it for anyone I would only do it for you guys."

Itachi asked curiously, "What is it Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled at him and said, "I have to have sex with all of you." Everyone got a nose bleed while screaming, "WHAT!"

Sakura chuckled at their reaction, "Apparently it was my clan that developed this justu and only a person from my clan can break it. Since I'm the last adult of my clan it has to be me to break it." Sasori looked at her with concerned eyes, "Sakura-chan are you sure you're ok with this?"

Sakura smiled at him reassuringly, "Yes I'm sure I've grown to love all of you in one way or another. I've even grown to love Sasuke again." They all nodded their heads. Sakura looked at each of them in the eye then announced as she began to make her way back to her room, "Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness All Around

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

**Bold is dark Zetsu talking, **_Italics are thoughts._

_**I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Happiness All Around**_

One year later:

Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree watching Ai train with the guys. The leader had come back and asked them all to join him again which they did. They were all so happy with their lives now. The Akatsuki stopped hunting the tailed beasts and concentrated on bringing peace to all of the nations. She had become lost in her thoughts. _My life is so much better here Ai and I have all the love we could ever ask for. I'm glad that the Akatsuki changed their plans to rule the world and decided to bring peace instead. I know Naruto did what he had to by turning me in but I would never wish for anything to happen to him after all I still care for him. I wonder how everyone is doing in the village. I know I can't return because of all that has happened. The jutsu has been broken and they were all free to kill me if they wished it but they didn't. I found out afterwards that they had all fallen in love with me which I can live with. The only thing that sucks is the fact that all of them clam me as their girlfriend. Which I agree with they all love me equally and I love them all the same. Ai is happy which is all I really care about. Sasuke has taken his father duties seriously which makes me happy. All in all life is good._

* * *

Ai ran towards her yelling, "Mommy, mommy did you see?" Sakura smiled at her, "Yes I did you are doing well and learning quickly. Pretty soon you'll be stronger than all of us." Ai smiled brightly, "Thank you mommy."

Sakura smiled at her as she stood, "Shall we go gather up the guys for lunch?" Ai nodded enthusiastically. They gathered everyone up and went to eat lunch; after lunch was done Ai continued her training while Sakura watched.

* * *

Sakura heard a branch break behind her and got into a defensive stance quickly, "WHO'S THERE!" The person walked out of the forest. Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto what are you doing here and why are you so injured?"

Naruto gasped and winced, "After you left everyone started to treat me differently and they chased me from the village." Sakura glared a bit, "So what do you want?" Naruto looked at her sadly, "Do you think I could stay here with you, Ai, and the others?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously, "I don't know you're the reason we had to leave the village." Naruto looked at her pleadingly and begged, "I know and I'm so sorry Sakura but I was all alone after you left please Sakura."

Sakura sighed, "I don't know Naruto you would have to speak to leader. Follow me." Naruto nodded and followed her. Sakura called to Itachi, "Itachi keep an eye on Ai I'm taking Naruto to speak to leader." Itachi nodded his head to her. Sakura took Naruto to speak to the leader and he allowed Naruto to join them. Sakura healed his injuries and they went back to watch Ai.

The End.


End file.
